Sven Frieglord
"Remember my name! Sven Frieglord of the Yonkou! This island and all the inhabitants are forever mine! Bring me all your treasure! All your rum! All your women! I will teach you to fear the name of Frieglord, now and forever! Bahahaha!" -Sven after conquering his 2nd Island The 3rd surviving Yonkou, Sven Frieglord is most known for his cruelty and self-interest among the Yonkou. However, the death of Ifkes, the fourth Emperor, forced him into hiding or be wiped out by the alliance of Chalice Meridian and Adas. Appearance /*Insert basic description here*/ Personality Needlessly cruel and sadistic, Sven personifies the dark extreme of pirates. He truly does what he pleases, especially with his title. Pure power is what matters to him the most, and so he has assembled the largest crew in the Grand Line. In combat, he thirsts for blood. Every drop the opponent spills causes him to smile wider and wider until he stands with complete dominance over the nearly dead combatant. This has led to his nickname, "Bloodthirster Frieglord." Towards his crew, he is gentler. He thinks highly of the pirate's code of honor and keeps it. He will not stoop to caring for his crew above his own life, but will not abandon them unless absolutely necessary. For that reason, he is loved by his crew, though they may disagree with his actions. History Sven was born a pirate. He was the bastard son of a famous pirate in the East Blue and made his dreams clear at a young age. By 12, his mother died in an accident. By 16, all his neighbors suffered from Post Traumatic Stress. By 20, his village was a pile of rubble. He sailed all 4 blues in record times, gathering up a massive fleet that could challenge any ordinary captain. But he wasn't exactly ordinary. In nearly no time, he entered the Grand Line and threatened all Marine outposts in the area. After slaying marine after marine, he became one of the most wanted men in Marine history. At the age of 30, he was recognized as one of the Yonkou, filling an empty seat 12 hours after the death of a previous Yonkou. His hatred of the marines was not caused by a past injustice or moral dilemma. It is simply disgust for marines. Sven Frieglord is a pirate and he knows it. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Abilities You You no Mi: Pronounced "Yo- Yo- no Mi". The fruit of death and rotting. It allows one to control vitality around oneself and speed up disintegration *'Rot': Select objects in a 2 meter vicinity will rapidly decay and fall apart. Biological entities are not affected by this, but it will affect such things as flooring, weapons, and projectiles. **Crumble: The floor of the ship will suddenly crumble, causing his opponent to lose his footing. **Vaporize: By concentrating on an object the size of a bullet, Sven can cause it to turn to dust in an incredibly short time span. It can easily render bullets useless. *'Decrepify': Biological lifeforms in a 2 meter sphere around him will grow fatigued extremely quickly. People who hold seastone will still be affected half as much. Anti-Swordsmanship Master: Instead of using an ordinary blade, Sven has mastered the use of a Swordbreaker. His fighting style revolves around wearing the opponent down with his fruit and crushing their fighting spirit with his blade. For this reason, he employs the use of Haki to predict the opponent's moves and counter them. *'Alondite': His swordbreaker. The blade is no larger than an ordinary longsword, but has comb like teeth on one edge of the blade. It is simple for him to catch the opponent's sword in it and shatter the caught sword with a flick of the wrist. The other edge has fine teeth for sawing; he is more interested in making his opponents suffer before they die. Kenbunshoku Haki: A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Sven easily has enough skill to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. Busoshoku Haki: Allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. Haoshoku Haki: Grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage in the series so far is knocking those with weak wills unconscious. Sven is a known user to Haoshoku Haki and employs it to great extent in his conquests. Relationships *Chalice Meridian: The two have interacted only once, at an Emperor's meeting to see the new Yonkou, Chalice. Immediately, he hated her. Her mannerism. Her personality. Her style. Her selective crew. Her audacity. Everything. The only thing he respects her for is her love of combat, like him. Grigori Vanderreich Grigori Vanderreich is Sven's top general and an incredibly fearsome man. He is an extremely talented, albeit merciless swordsman, who has no shred of sympathy in battle. He is also a master of Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki. On account of his strength and the amount of time he has evaded the Marines, he has accumulated a bounty of 450,000,000. His weapon is a saw sword that has penetrated many of his enemies over the years. Not much is known about the man, other than that he has served Sven for as long as anyone can remember. Weapon Grigori's weapon is known as Himetaru and is a famous swod that was wielded my a legendary samurai long ago. It is said that if one were to try and measure how much blood the sword has spilled, they would have to measure it in tons. Narcissa Raconte Narcissa Raconte is an unbelievably strange and exceedingly dangerous woman. She is one of Sven's top generals and has been for sometime. Enemies who have survived her wrath have reported bizzare encounters that paralyzed them with both fear and fascination. Further insight reveals that this stems mainly from her Devil Fruit ability. She possesses the powers of the Bunshin Bunshin no Mi, a fruit that allows the voices or alter-ego's some people have to materialize into a full-blown entity that controls the consciousness and affects abilities and personality to an incredible extent. Due to this power, she has an alter-ego named Janna who is said to wield a Guan Dao, as well as, masterful Busoshoku Haki. Narcissa herself was said to be quite evasive in battle and Ra deduced that she probably had extensive control over Kenbunshoku Haki. Her incredible strength poses a significant threat to the world and coupled with the fact that she is affiliated with Sven, she was given a high bounty of 415,000,000. She has proved the bounty to be strikingly accurate since then, executing many sadistic feats of note. Weapon The weapon of Narcissa's alter ego Janna is said to be the Guan Dao. She is said to wield it expertly and in unison with her advanced mastery of Busoshoku Haki. Narcissa herself seems to be well versed in martial combat, demonstrating her skill through the use of precise hand-to-hand combat. Trivia /*Insert basic description here*/ Quotes Category:Character Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Yonkou Category:Pirate